


Er will

by Nightmary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Possessive Hannibal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein paar vollkommen schmucklose Gedanken von Hannibal über Will noch ganz zu Anfang, primitiver als ihm manchmal angemessen erscheinen würde, aber doch ehrlicher und natürlicher als alles andere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er will

Er will ihn haben.

So wie ein seltenes Gemälde. Ein einmaliges Stück nie wieder erklingender Musik.  
Eine Kuriosität. Ein lang erforschbares Objekt .

Etwas, das er nur zu Teilen zeigt und zum Größten einschließt und keinen anderen benutzen, keinen anderen hören, keinen anderen sehen lässt.

Und er will ihn formen, verändern, mit Untersuchungsinstrumenten durchleuchten.

Ihn zum Experiment machen und zum ewig änderbaren Endergebnis langer intensiver Manipulationen.

Er will ihn in seinen eigenen Farben färben und gleichzeitig alle seine Farben betrachten und erkunden.

Er will seine Abgründe finden und seine Höhen.

Er will ihn zerstören. Oh, wie gern will er ihn zerstören.

Zerfetzen von Innen heraus.

Sehen, wie er in Scherben geht und die Scherben aufsammeln und neu zusammensetzen.

Einen Sturm in ihm entfachen, einen Erdrutsch auslösen, ihn im Hochwasser aus Dunkelheit ertränken.

Er will seine Gedanken haben. Alles, das in seinem Kopf ist.

Ihn aufschneiden und bloß legen und in sich einverleiben.

Er will, dass er zu ihm kommt. Weil er zu ihm zu kommen zu wollen glaubt.

Weil er ihm, nur ihm gehört. Weil er sich nie einem anderem mehr offen legen will.

 

Ja, er will ihn.

 

Aber er ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob er ihn behalten wird, wenn er ihn hat.

Ein Teil von ihm will alles bekommen und dann fortschmeißen.

Und sehen, was dann mit ihm passieren wird.

Ein Teil von ihm will alles bekommen und nie wieder los lassen.

Er will ihn.

Er wird ihn haben.

Bald.


End file.
